Blazing Fairy Tail Times Nine
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Nine the Phantom died in her final battle and in the arms of her former love ones as she rest in peace, but fate has given her a second chance in life finding herself to be in Earthland and meeting a pink-haired boy named Natsu soon becoming mother and son. Let see how the world will deal with having this pink hair family. NatsuxNinexHarem. Mother-Son bonding. Lemon. Milf.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Witch's Second Chance**

"(Jubei. Kokonoe. I love you both.)" Those were the last thought of the dark witch known as Nine the Phantom AKA Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, the mother of Kokonoe and husband of Jubei.

She was just killed in her final battle against Ragna the Bloodedge in hoping to recreate the world into her own image so that no one would have to suffer the pain and hatred the people went through, but those she wanted to protect didn't like the way she's planning and stopped her before she could carry on her plan and now her soul is drafting in an endless white void.

"It was a fun ride while it lasted." Nina smiled feeling her soul can finally rest in peace.

Or least that what she thought.

A bright flame-like light shines over Nine from afar and engulf her as she doesn't seem to notice being too busy sleeping in peace, the light lasted for a few seconds until it vanished completely and Nine was no longer there.

"Heh, I hope she doesn't get piss off at me going through the trouble of doing this. She deserves a second chance, and hopefully her new life will be better in a new world." A dark-tone edgy voice said off screen before everything went into complete silence once again.

 **(Grassy Field)**

Nine snap her eyes open gasping of air and shot herself up finding herself to be in a large field of green grass , mountains far off though close, clear blue sky with little clouds, and she even hear some birds chirping from above as they fly over her. She quickly check her pulse on her wrist and neck feeling them beating at a normal pace, this can only mean one thing.

She notice something else about herself like her magic power as she summons an large ice as a mirror to look at herself and gasps.

She has long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that cover her left eye. She has yellow eyes and is well-endowed. She wears the clothing of her Phantom form: her witch hat with it's adorned with a slit accented with the pink fabric on her dress. her hands and fingers are larger and longer, her nails are sharper and her hair is longer and wilder. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and pink dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple heeled slippers. As seen in one of her win poses, the pink portions of her outfit eerily glow. Her eye color remains the same, but her sclera has become black.. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Hey, hey, hey, what a minute… am I… alive?" Nine asked herself surprised.

"Well, you look alive to me." A little boy said.

Nine jumped from the shock that there's someone right next to her without knowing a thing and moved away a little, but she quickly calms down seeing that it is only a little kid.

He is a very boy about 11-12 years ago with black eyes and pink hair, he wears a red shirt, yellow pants with black pockets, dark-red shoes, and wears a big white scarf around his neck.

"Sheesh kid, didn't people tell you not to sneak up on others like that?" Nine asked.

"I don't think so, I never met other people before because I've always lived with my dad… until now that is." The boy said looking sad right now.

"What happened?" Nine asked, moving a bit closer to the pink hair boy.

"I don't know, this morning I woke up and my dad was gone I looked everywhere from the place where we usually hang out for training to here and I still can't find him." The boy sobbed feeling the tears are about to come out.

"Okay, let's not go with the waterworks." Nine said trying to calm the boy down as she wipes away the tears.

"Maybe I can help you find him, what's your dad's name?" Nine asked.

"Igneel, he's a Fire Dragon." The boy answered.

Nine eyes widen with the sound of glass shattering in her head of hearing the boy answered her question.

"I'm sorry, did you say your dad is a... D-dragon?" Nine asked again, stuttered.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember Igneel was the one raised me, teaching how to read and write, going hunting together, and teaching me about magic." The boy said.

"Wait, you can do magic?" Nine asked.

The pink hair boy nod, step back a few feet and took a deep breath then blew fire from his mouth shocking Nine.

"(Incredible! This is definitely magic energy I'm sensing and there's no sether in it too, this is magic all on it's own.)" Nine thought shocked.

The fire lasted for a few seconds until it stops and Natsu look at the shock woman with a proud smug.

"Pretty cool, right? That was a little taste of my Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said.

"That's pretty impressive, I didn't think I see anyone with the ability to wield magic besides myself and few others I know." Nine chuckled.

"Well, wherever in Earthland you were at, it must've been a boring place." The boy said.

"(Wait, Earthland?)" Nine thought, something was telling her that she's not in her world anymore.

"Hey kid, this planet is called "Earthland" right?" Nine asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, that's what my dad told me about the world and all." The boy answered, remembering the best he could.

"(Hmm, now that I think about it, I am sensing some large magic readings almost everywhere. Could I really be in another world.)" Nine thought asked herself. Doing some deep thinking and come the realization.

"OH FUCK! What kind of idiot would send me to another world right after I died!" Nine growled in anger as she pounds the ground with her fist and repeating the word "stupid" while the pink-haired boy just stare at her confused.

"Are you okay lady?" He asked, wondering if she's going crazy.

It took Nine a full minute to calm herself down again knowing that getting angry at whatever the universe did to her won't get her anywhere, and now is the time to focus on finding out more about this world since she's going to be here for a long, long time.

"Sorry about that kid, I just went through shit not too long ago and apparently someone thinks I deserve a second chance to live a good life or whatever." Nine sighed laying on her back, looking up at the sky.

"Really, did you do something bad?" The boy asked curious.

"Yeah, I was trying to help make the world better even though the methods I used was dangerous and I even hurt people to do it." Nine explained, not wanting to tell this kid her whole life story, just some part of it.

"Well, I don't think you're a bad person." The boy said.

"What make you say that?" Nine asked.

"Because I can tell you're a really nice person deep down and if you were bad as you said then I would beat you up." The boy grinned. This got Nine laughs of the his claim.

"You beat me up? That's hilarious!" Nine laughed.

"Hey, I have you know I'm very strong: I can break a rock twice my sizes!" The pink-haired boy claimed as he engulf his fist in fire.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say kid." Nine said still laughing a bit.

"And another thing; don't call me a kid I have a name, and it's Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu introduced himself angry.

"Okay, nice to know you have a name." Nine chuckled before getting up on her feet and brush some grass on her clothes off.

"(Wow, those things on her front sure are big. What did dad called them again… boops?)" Natsu thought asked himself, he can't remember some of the things Igneel taught him like with women.

"I'm Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, or you can call me Nine for short." Nine introduced herself.

"Nine? That's a number, what kind of name is that?" Natsu confused.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but I gotten used to it and the number nine because where I'm from I was known as the Ninth Strongest Wizard in the world." Nine explained.

"Wow, really? That means you must be super strong!" Natsu excited, wondering if she would like to fight him.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal, it wasn't easy getting the title but it was all worth it." Nine smirked sticking out her chest.

"Cool, can we fight?" Natsu asked getting all fired up for this.

"(Man, this kid is just full of energy.)" Nine thought commented with a smile.

"Maybe later Natsu, right now I need to find a town to rest up for a while." Nine said walking away.

"Oh, okay, bye!" Natsu farewelled though he suddenly felt sad for some reason, like how he felt when Igneel went missing.

He doesn't know why he's feeling this way toward someone he just met and doesn't a thing about her, but there's this weird feeling inside like in his heart that just won't shut up. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey Nine, wait up! I'm coming with you!" Natsu called out running and catching up to her.

 **(One Day Later)**

We see Nine and Natsu walking together in a forest following the path that was directed to them by some travelers they met earlier telling the two that the nearest town is just through this woods, though the lady of the group mistaken them to mother and son which Nine denied as her face blushed.

Natsu's stomach started gurgling.

"Hey Nine, I'm hungry." Natsu groaned. He hasn't even eaten breakfast this morning when he notice Igneel was gone.

"Well, guess it's a good time to take a break and grab what we can here." Nine suggested.

Luckily for them, there's a stream nearby with some fish swimming in it a perfect place to go fishing for Natsu as he quickly ran to the water to grab as many fishes as he can, but he's having some trouble catching some.

Nine chuckles at the boy trying to catch fish the old fashion way before fishing poles were invented thinking he could use one when they get to town, but she'll need to see what the currency of this world's money and need to make some herself since she never carries any money around. Plus, she'll need to buy some set of clothes for herself and Natsu since he is on his own right now and will need to make sure that he's in good health maybe visiting a doctor and.

"Wait, why am I thinking about that kid's welfare? He's not my problem or anything, I'm just letting him tag along, that's all." Nine tells herself that not thinking of him anything less or more.

Nine also thought about having wanting to deal with kids anymore since she was a terrible mother to her own daughter over the years when she was being controlled by that Clover guy and tried to destroyed the world to remake it in her own image. Although, deep down she would want nothing but a second chance to become mother for her daughter and given her a great childhood than just getting herself killed by that bastard guy of a snake. Hopefully that Ragna guy killed him by now.

But whenever she look at Natsu, it's like something inside is telling her to let Natsu go with her and probably be together too which is strange since she just met the kid not too long ago and he does have a nice pink hair like hers.

"Maybe… maybe this is fate telling me that I can become a mother again with Natsu." Nine said softly, it left a strange taste in her mouth though it bother her much.

"Speaking of Natsu, I wonder if he's still having trouble catching those fish?" Nine wondered.

"NINE! HEELLLP?!"

"Natsu?" Nine gasped hearing the boy calling for help, and something tells her it's not about the fish.

Nine runs to where Natsu was going to the stream and to her shock see a giant snake with Natsu trapped in its long body and tightening its grip on him.

"Natsu!" Nine shouted worry.

"Nine… this stupid snake… won't let… go…" Natsu struggled to break free of the giant snake as he is feeling his body getting crushed and appear to be losing conscious.

"You damn scaly-worm, let go of him!" Nine demanded.

The snake only responded by spitting out acid at Nine who dodges the acid that melted right through the ground, Nine was about to attack back but quickly notices a large shadow over her and look up to see the snake's tail coming down right at her. She puts up a magic barrier that blocks the tail attack though the force made a hand size crack on the barrier.

"(Damn it, I can feel my magic power is weaker probably because of my battle with Ragna and hasn't fully recovered yet.)" Nine thought theorized.

The tail keep striking the barrier slowly making the more cracks and they're getting bigger, Nine had to think of something quick before things get harder for her, but her eyes widen when she saw the Snake hanging it's head over Natsu with its mouth wide open ready to swallow him whole as Natsu himself became scared begging for help.

This brought back a painful memory of the day she died before becoming Phantom as her friend was killed by the snake bastard, even remembering that insane laugh of his.

"You… stupid snake!." Nine muttered in anger as her body emits a powerful red aura.

"Let go of my son NOW!" Nine shouted as she unleash her full magic power that push back the tail and fires a lance made of ice that pierce right through the head from one side to the other.

The snake hisses in pain as its grip on Natsu become loosen letting him go.

"Let see how you like a little lightning!" Nine said as she teleports in front of the snake and shot a lightning bolt in the mouth to zap it on the inside then it fell to the ground lifeless.

"Natsu!" Nine ran to Natsu seeing as he's breathing hard a little, other than that he appears to be okay.

"Wow, you took out that snake so easily. I couldn't do anything." Natsu panted, jealous a bit.

"Yeah, that what that snake gets for crossing me!" Nine said with a soft smile.

"Hey Nine, I heard you called me your son, did you really mean that?" Natsu asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why I said that but in a way yes. I thought since we both lost our love ones, maybe you and I can be a family, mother and son." Nine answered.

"I never had a mom before, but if I did then I would definitely you to be my mom." Natsu admitted with a grin.

Nine smiles feeling happy that her gut was right about being given a second chance to become a mom again and she's glad it's with Natsu. She lifts him up and pulls him for a hug.

"Then from now on, I'm your mom and you're my son. And I promise we'll always be together." Nine promised as tears of joy streams down on her face and Natsu is doing the same returning the hug.

This was the big start of Nine's new life sharing it with Natsu.

* * *

 **KO a new story has just been created and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all like this one, this is Nine being transported to Earthland to be given a new life to make for the wrong she had done and is now the mother of the one and only Natsu Dragneel! Pretty cool, right? I thought they would be great together since they're both strong wizards and have pink hair, things are going to get interesting for them once they get to a certain guild.**

 **Also Natsu get his own harem with Nine being the alpha woman, but for now it's just the two of them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother Witch and Dragon Son's Journey**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Nine is sitting on a rocking chair small holding a small sleeping baby with pink hair and cat ears in her arms, then came her husband standing on her right as he places a hand on hers._

 _The man is known as the strongest warrior in the world, Jubei, a two tailed, black and white cat, who stands upright like a human being. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka tribe's jacket, but with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye._

" _Look at her, our beautiful daughter." Nine smiled._

" _Yep, and I can tell this little kid is going to do great things in the future. Maybe become stronger fighters than both of us." Jubei stated._

" _I don't know, Jubei, but it would be nice for her to learn how to defend herself a little and do something else than fighting." Nine said._

" _Well, either way, what our little Kokone will do in the future will be up to her own decision and we'll support her in whatever she decides on what to do." Jubei said._

" _You're right, being a mom still feels new to me but I'm glad you're here to help me." Nine kissed Juebi on the lips as he kisses her back._

" _Now with the Black Beast gone, we can live a peaceful life where our daughter can live in." Nine said, looking at her little daughter and kiss her on the forehead._

 _Then everything faded into a white void._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Nine opens her eyes staring at a wall and looking at her surroundings instantly remembering that she and Natsu have arrived at the town yesterday after the whole snake incident and the two becoming mother and son together. It was almost nighttime when they arrived after a long walk and they managed to have dinner despite not having any money on them.

The reason for that is because the town wanted to thank Nine for killing that giant snake that has been causing trouble on the road to the town for months, making it almost impossible to get here without running into it. So, they decided to let Nine have whatever she and Natsu want to for free as a token for as long as they are in the town and hopefully they'll come visit them too when they're not around anymore.

Speaking of Natsu, she leans her head down to see him sleeping peacefully very close with her arms around her and it made her happy that she found a new child of her own to care for even though they're not related by blood, that still didn't matter to her because she promised to Natsu she would become his mother and she'll do better than what she had to go through back in her old world.

"Man, we only known each other for two days and we suddenly became a family, and it was all because of that stupid snake bringing us together." Nine smiled and then she suddenly yelps.

The sleeping pink-haired boy's hand is moving on Nine's body, more specifically her large breasts moving them around a bit which causes Nine to moan, but she does her best to keep it in.

"H-hey Natsu, it's time to wake up-AAH!" Nine gasped when Natsu's hand started squeezing one in his two little arms and her face blushing.

"Wow, this ball is so squishy!" Natsu giggled in his sleep, dreaming about playing with a ball that's almost bigger than him.

"(Damn it, I have to wake him up before things get messy.)" Nine thought, trying to come up with a plan to get Natsu to let go.

"Natsu, come on, if we don't get up, we'll miss breakfast." Nine mentioned the word "breakfast" and almost in an instant Natsu let's go and stand up on the bed.

"I'll have 20 pancakes with two bowls or sausages and bacons!" Natsu excited with his mouth drooling.

"Sheesh, just mention anything about food and you get a one-track mind." Nine commented as she covers her breasts with her arms.

"Oh, good morning mom, wow that sounds cool when I call you that." Natsu chuckled as he scratches the back of his head. This causes Nine's face to blush again.

"Y-yeah, same can be said about me calling you my son." Nine stuttered.

"Are you okay? Your face is turning red." Natsu asked, hoping she's not catching a cold or something.

"I-I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Nine brushed off, embarrass that her new son has just touched her breasts in his sleep. Something tells her that she will have to tell him about "certain" things when he gets older.

"Okay, how about we go get breakfast now." Nine suggested as she got up.

"Yeah, breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Natsu cheered as he jumps off the bed and ran out the room with Nine behind him.

"(Just what I expected from a little kid.)" Nine thought giggled.

 **(Later)**

"(Except almost emptying out the whole diner.)" Nine thought sweatdropped as she and Natsu walk through the street together.

"Man, that was gooood breakfast!" Natsu satisfied as he rubs his little blub stomach.

"Yeah, I'll admit the food they have here are good, I just hope you save some for the town." Nine joked, seeing how big Natsu's appetite is at first hand and will have to be prepare for when she decides to start making meals.

"So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do is find a good town to live in where I can find a decent job to make some money for us. I wonder if there's a job for wizards like me?" Nine wondered if this world has job for mages to do.

"Then may I recommend joining a guild." An old man voice suggested walking to the group.

"Hey mom, look, it's the funny old man with the brushy hair on his lips!" Natsu pointed laughing a little.

"Natsu, don't be rude." Nine scolded with a scary glare.

"Don't worry about it, back in my younger days I used to do standup comedy with my mustache before becoming mayor of this town." The Mayor recalled his younger days.

"Still, thank you for letting us stay here for the night. It was very generous of you." Nine thanked.

"Please, think nothing of it, now with the snake gone travels can be at ease." The Mayor said.

"Yeah, my mom is strong and so am I!" Natsu inhaled deep and let out a big fire breath upward showing off his magic… and accidently burning the big of the flower shop.

"AAAAHHH?! My sign?!" A woman screamed.

Nine quickly use water magic to put out the fire preventing it from being burned any further and restore it back into its originally state like nothing had happened to it at all.

"Ehehe, oops." Natsu chuckled nervous.

"We're going to have a serious talk about your control of magic later." Nine said in a serious tone that made her adopted son fear a little.

"Anyway, you mentioned something about a guild." Nine said, wanting to get back to the subject.

"Yes, if you want to use your magic for any job then you can go join a guild that are specialist in taking on any request whether it'll be help stopping bandits or taking on big monsters or just simple ones like delivering a package to somewhere. And depending on how difficult the jobs are, you can also get paid handsomely, and I also think that being in a guild would be a better place than you think." The Mayor explained.

"And why is that?" Nine asked.

"Because being in a guild is also becoming part of a big family, I know an old friend who would be happy welcome good people like you two." The Mayor answered with a smile under mustache.

"Wow, being in a guild sounds awesome!" Natsu excited.

"Mom, can we join a guild, can we, can we?" Natsu asked as he grabs Nine's hand and jump up and down.

"Okay, okay Natsu, I'll think about when we find one of these guilds." Nine laughed seeing Natsu getting so worked up for wanting to join a guild.

"So, you mentioned about this old friend of yours. What guild is he in?" Nine asked.

"Oh, he's not just in the guild but he is also the Guild Master. I should warn you though, the guild he runs is always wild like going to one of those bars where the fights erupt, and the guild has a big reputation for causing destruction wherever they go even on jobs. And most of the time they end up losing the money they were promised as it was used to repair the damage." The Mayor added what the guild is like.

"Yikes, sounds like they've been getting complains a lot." Nine commented.

"Yes, but as I said it's like a big family and you'll gain lots of experiences being in a guild." The Mayor assured.

Nine did some thinking about being in a guild, a place where people can use magic whenever they want for jobs to earn some money though she hopes that this guild doesn't get in the way for her and Natsu's sake to have roof over their heads, though they way the guild sounds kinda makes a perfect place for him with his little destructive ways for his fire. Maybe this guild can also help him with his Fire Dragon Slayer magic besides her offering to train him herself, but she'll have to learn more about this type of magic first to understand better.

Her train of thoughts got interrupted when Natsu tucks on her arm

"Come on mom, I want to go see this guild right now!" Natsu said pulling on his adopted mom's arm and dragging her along.

"Hey, don't pull me like that! Sorry, but it looks like we'll be going!" Nine called out to the Mayor.

"Don't worry, the guild I mentioned is just through these days and you'll be able to reach a town called Magnolia where the guild is located." The Mayor informed.

"Okay, oh, and what's the name of this guild?" Nine asked.

However, she couldn't hear the answer from the Mayor as they got too far away and soon, she and Natsu find themselves running through the woods.

"Natsu, will you slow down, you're going to make us fall!" Nine warned, but Natsu didn't listen and he trips over a branch falling down taking Nine with her.

"Ow, I told you this would happen…" Nine groaned, she finds herself on top of Natsu with her breasts smoothing against his face. She got herself up and help Natsu up next.

"Natsu, next time watch where you're going." Nine said as she brushes some dirt off Natsu's clothes.

"Okay, but I'm just so excited when that old guy told us about being in a guild and I bet there are all kinds of strong wizards there too! I want to fight them and get stronger so we can find Igneel together!" Natsu explained his reason of rushing.

"Oh, so you want to join a guild to find your dragon father." Nine figured it has something to do with that.

"Yeah, I know when I get stronger Igneel will appear again! And I know he'll like you too!" Natsu jumped onto Nine wrapping his arms around her neck as he rubs his cheek on hers.

"Sheesh, you're too excited for your own good." Nine chuckled.

Natsu and Nine started their walking through the forest on the path that should lead them to town though the wicked witch is getting a weird feeling that something about this forest since they left the town, nothing happen so far but she's going to be on guard just in case something tries to hurt her and Natsu like that snake.

"Hey mom, how long have we been walking?" Natsu asked.

"A few hours, it could take us a while to get to this town." Nine stated.

"I wish we can fly there, it would be better than walking and taking vehicle." Natsu shivered when he mentioned something about a vehicle.

"Huh, you okay, Natsu?" Nine asked worry.

"Yeah, I just don't like anything on wheels or that sails through water." Natsu groaned, also referring to boats.

Nine doesn't know why Natsu is being scared of vehicles, probably bad experience with them before and hopefully she can help him somehow.

Then she heard something in the woods running around, like something fast while hiding among the trees and the sounds of those running footsteps makes like there's more than one.

"Natsu, stay close to me." Nine said as she pulls Natsu close to her legs.

The footsteps kept getting closer and soon the ones making those noise came out revealing themselves to be dozen large, strange, muscular gorilla-like creatures with sharp pointy tips on their heads like they're spears, or big pencils for a joke.

"Look guys, we got ourselves a pretty lady!" Gorilla creature one pointed at Nine.

"Oh, pretty lady!" Gorilla creature two stared at Nine's large boobs.

"Let's make pretty lady our pretty lady!" Gorilla creature three drooled as the other nine agrees.

"Yes, let take the pretty lady and kill the brat!" Gorilla creature seven suggested as he cracks his knuckles.

"Oh, so you think I'm weak, let me show you how "weak" I really am!" Natsu angered as he ignites his fist into flames, but Nine stops from making a move.

"Don't waste your magic on these chumps, they're not worth the effort." Nine pointed out as she faintly glows.

"Oh, you guys are so gonna get it." Natsu smirked as he hugs Nine's leg.

"Now, pay attention Natsu, this is how you can deal big damage to your opponents, even when you're holding back." Nine said taking this a lesson for Natsu to use his magic in fight and she summons an exploding fire skull surrounding of them.

" **Coral of Catastrophe"** Nine fired the flaming skulls at all the gorilla-like creatures, burning them into a crisp as they scream in pain and they exploded. Once the dust settles, you can see the animals are now unconscious and dark-brown with sizzling smoke.

"Now, that was sooo cool! You're the best mom ever!" Natsu cheered as he jumps around her.

"Thanks, it was easy against these weaklings. Now, about what you said about flying." Nine lifted Natsu on her shoulder.

"Now, hold on tight." Nine grinned, Natsu was confuse until she bends down a little and jump up high using wind magic to make her fly.

"Wow, you can fly!" Natsu surprised.

"There are lots of things about me you don't know." Nine said as she soars through the sky as Natsu screams of excitement.

 **(Magnolia Town)**

"Alright, I think that's Magnolia." Nine looked down seeing the town below them.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than the town we were at." Natsu compared this town the ones they stayed at.

"Now we just need to find the guild the mayor mentioned, if only we got the chance to learn the name." Nine said, looking at Natsu.

"Well, we better go down and ask around." Nine said and flew down landing on the ground.

Nine looks around to see if there's anyone to ask.

"Excuse me, but did you just flew here?" A guy asked.

Nine turns around to see there's no one there wondering if it's just her imagination.

"I take it you are new here?" The man asked.

Nine then looks down to see an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache.

"Huh, yes, me and my son are here to see this guild of the town." Nine said.

"Yeah, this Mayor guy told us this guild is tons of fun and we want to join!" Natsu added.

"Oh, well then, follow me to the guild." The old man gestured them to follow him.

Soon, Nine and Natsu follow the old man to a small building with a symbol that looks like a fairy or something close to it.

"Hey, are you by any chance the Guild Master?" Nine asked.

"Yes, sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the Guild Master of this guild, Fairy Tail." The old man revealed himself to the mother and son.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Nine and Natsu have made their way to Fairy Tail and have an unexpected meeting with the Guild Master himself upon arriving to Magnolia, now they'll see for themselves what Fairy Tail is all about and the adventures they'll experience together with their new family. Though it's best to pray to God that they don't seriously piss off Nine or else they're going to suffer her might wrath.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Fairy Tail, New Family**

"Hello everyone, you're Guild Master has returned!" Makarov shouted after he kicked the door open.

Nine and Natsu walk inside behind the short old man as they see different kinds of people gather in this small building as they appear to be enjoying themselves and welcomed Makarov back from his trip.

"Hey Master, I take it the meeting went well." A man walked up to them.

"Indeed, Wakaba, the other Guild Masters are doing good as well." Makarov said.

Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He donned more serious attires, which included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.

"Hmm, I don't see Macao around, is he on a job right now?" Makarov asked as he knows Macao and Wakaba are long-time friends and all.

"You could say that, and he also promised this girl he's been seeing a nature walk once he gets back." Wakaba informed.

"Oh, a nature walk, maybe they'll do a little nature bonding in the woods too." Makarov said with a pervert look.

"Yeah, I can imagine them going 'wild' at each other." Wakaba chuckled with a pervert look too.

"Mom, what are they talking about?" Natsu confused of what the older men are saying.

"Nothing to be concern about, they just need to be careful of what they say around children." Nine said while glaring at the men with a dark-pink aura which made them shiver.

"A-A-Anyway, these two are going to our new members of Fairy Tail." Makarov quickly changed the subject nervous.

"Oh, is that so, well then, I hope you two have a great time here because here in Fairy Tail things are always crazy!" Wakaba welcomed the mother and son.

"Cool, are there any strong wizards here to fight!" Natsu asked exciting.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves another young fighter." Wakaba commented.

"Oh, so there are other kids here around my son's age?" Nine asked.

"Yep, though I should warn you most of them are orphans and in this guild, we treat each other like family, that's the strong bond we share in this guild." Makarov explained kindly.

"I see." Nine smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" A man walked in.

"Hey Macao, welcome and check out our two new members." Wakaba gestured to Nine and Natsu.

Macao has spiky dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt and tan long pants.

"Whoa, new members just when I got back!" Macao surprised.

"I'm Konoe Dragneel, but you can call me Nine and this is my son, Natsu Dragneel." Nine introduced herself and Natsu.

"Nine, that's a weird name?" Macao confused.

"That's because my mommy is the 9th strongest wizard in the word!" Natsu bragged.

"The strongest, huh? Maybe you can give Gildart a run for his money." Wakaba interested to see how Nine fairs against Fairy Tail's strongest mage.

"Makarov, can I talk to you in private for a while?" Nine asked.

"Uh, is there something important?" Makarov asked curious.

"Something like that." Nine said before turning to Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm going have a talk with the Guild Master for a while, so be sure to behave while I'm gone, okay?" Nine informed her adopted son.

"Okay." Natsu nodded before getting a kiss on the forehead by Nine.

Soon, Nine and Makarov made their way to his office leaving Natsu alone in the guildhall as he tries to think of something to do to keep himself distracted.

"Well, I'm going to get myself a drink, there are the kids Master mentioned over there, try to see if you can be friends with them." Wakaba pointed at some of the kids and walks away.

"Oh, and try not to damage the guildhall much." Macao said before following his friend to the bar stand.

Natsu was confused of what the old man said and saw three kids sitting at a table each doing their own things to pass the time like everyone else, he wasn't sure how to interact with other kids like him since he lived most of his life with his dragon father Igneel in a cave. The other human he seen is his newly adopted mom Nine even though they have only known each other for a short time, Natsu decided to just go say hi to them and see where it will go for him as he approaches the kids' table.

"Hey there, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm gonna join this guild with my mom." Natsu introduced himself getting the three kids' attention.

"H-Hi, I hope we get along, I'm Elfman Strauss." The white-haired boy greeted nervous. Wearing a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes.

"Hey there, newbie, I'm Cana Alberona. Welcome to Fairy Tail." The brown-haired girl greeted wearing a yellow dress with orange spots.

"Gray Fullbuster." The dark-blue hair boy introduced him though not interested in the new kid.

For some reason, Natsu just glares at this Gray boy with an annoying and intense stare as he seems to not already like him on the first meet.

"Hey, what's your deal? You got a problem with me?" Gray asked angry.

"What if I do?" Natsu asked back.

"Oh, looks like they're gonna fight." Wakaba pointed out.

"Huh, this should be interesting." Macao said.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana pointed out that Gray is only wearing his underwear which he just realized.

"What the hell?!" Gray gasped.

"Sheesh, what a pervert." Natsu mocked as he doesn't feel interested in Gray right now.

This caused Gray to tick in anger and press his forehead against Natsu's.

"Who're you calling a pervert, pinky!" Gray mocked Natsu's hair color.

"You, you loudmouth striper!" Natsu insulted back as a fight between two kids are about to break out.

 **(With Nine and Makarov)**

"My word, to think I would invite a person from another world." Makarov shocked after hearing Nine's story of her life in the other world she came from.

"Yeah, I was a complete mess trying to remake the world so that my little sister doesn't have to worry about anything, and I even hurt my own family because of that blind ambition." Nine looked down as her hands clench on the legs.

"And I take it Natsu doesn't know about this?" Makarov guessed, Nine nod.

"I was hoping to be the mom Natsu can look up to without knowing anything about me past, but I also knew that he'll have to learn about it eventually, so when the time comes, I'll tell him everything." Nine promised.

"Well then, I hope you take care of Natsu because fate has given you a second chance to redeem yourself to become a better person." Makarov stated.

"Hehe, yeah, I kinda figure that much." Nine chuckled.

"Then let me tell you about the never-ending adventure of Fairy Tail: Nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails or that they even exist, so it'll always remind a mystery unless we try to find that out which can become an amazing adventure." Makarov said the famous motto of Fairy Tail.

Nine suddenly felt passion through those words as if just those words only can tell her everything about Fairy Tail and believe that she and Natsu have found place they can truly call home. This also brought out some memories of the when she started learning magic, becoming of 9th strongest wizard, and the adventure she wants on like first meeting her husband Jubei and the day she gave birth to Kokonoe which was the happiest time of her life. Before she became corrupted by her enemies and turned in an evil witch who tried to destroy the world and all.

"Thank you, I feel like a burden have been lifted off my shoulders." Nine thanked.

"You're very welcome, my dear. Now let's get you and Natsu your official guild stamp." Makarov said he get up from his desk.

"I just hope Natsu hasn't caused any trouble." Nine said as she follows Makarov out of the office.

"I'm sure it's fine, most members of this guild offend fight each other but bare no ill thoughts toward each other, that's one of the unique things about this guild." Makarov explained.

"Huh, then I think Natsu may already be making some new friends already." Nine hoped, but her face instantly changes to a horror expression when she saw Natsu on a wall with cracks around him and a big lump on his head. Gray is also on the wall in the same condition as Natsu is.

"NATSU?!" Nine shouted worry as she teleported to him.

"Natsu, are you okay, speak to me!" Nine hold Natsu in her arms.

"Oh, hey mom, that red hair girl is strong." Natsu pointed at the red hair girl.

"Oh, so you're the new kid's mother?" The red hair girl asked.

"Yeah, anyway reason you beat up my son like that?" Nine asked in a little deep voice while her eyes are shadowed by her hat.

"That boy and Gray were fighting, I tried to stop them with reason, but they wouldn't listen and needed to be discipline." The red hair girl explained.

"…I see." Nine said and hold out her hand to the girl and suddenly being trapped in a swirling cage of fire.

"What… what is this?" The red hair girl asked shock.

"Hey, girl…" Nine walked toward the little girl as she unleashes her magic power causing everyone around her including Natsu and Erza to tremble in fear as they can feel the future new member's power.

"Holy crap, is this woman for real?" Macao gasped.

"Her magic level is like Gildarts, maybe more!" Wakaba scared as he drops a cigarette from his mouth.

"What's your name?" Nine asked as she is now one foot from the little girl.

"E-Erza Scarlet…" The girl now named Erza answered in fear.

"Well, Erza Scarlet, Master Makarov told me that this guild gets into fights all the time and it's okay as long as nothing serious happens, but what you did was uncalled for. So, you're going to be nicer to my son and I won't sent you to hell, do I make myself clear?" Nine asked showing her red glowing eyes.

"Y-Yes, crystal clear! Your son and I will get along smoothly." Erza quickly answered rapidly sweating like a pig.

"Good answer." Nine snapped her fingers to make the flame cage vanish and her magic power has gone down.

"Okay, Natsu, this girl won't cause you anymore trouble now." Nine said.

"Thanks mom, but I wanted to fight her on my own, I'll get stronger and beat her for sure!" Natsu declared.

Nine smiles at her son's determination to grow stronger as his strength will be a power that protect others while burning down his enemies into ashes, this also gave her a drive to become stronger too believing there might be stronger wizards out there in the world that could give her big trouble if she's not careful. She wants to become stronger so she can protect her son and their now new family, which is a guild of wonderful and weird people, but that's still good.

"Alright, if you're done lecturing Erza then it's time to give you and Natsu your official guild stamp." Makarov reminded her as he holds a magic stamp in his hand.

"Right, come on, Natsu!" Nine excited taking Natsu's hand and they make their to Makarov at the bar stand.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing more of the 'Pinky' family here now." Gray joked about the color of their hair, Natsu would usually snap at someone for making fun of his hair but he's too excited to even care.

"Yes, and I get the feeling those two are going to help make our guild greater than before. Plus, Natsu still has a parent while the rest of us… you know." Erza pointed out.

"Hey, no need to get all sappy on me, didn't the master told you that this guild is our family? Well, like it or not that weird kid and his scary-ass mom are now part of this family." Gray said.

"Yeah, you're right." Erza chuckled. "Also…"

WHACK

"Young children like us shouldn't say such curse words until we are older." Erza scolded Gray after giving him a hard punch on the head that force him down on the ground face-first and steaming coming out.

"Right…" Gray groaned.

"What color do you want your stamp to be and where would like it on your body?" Makarov asked.

"I like mine red, on my right shoulder!" Natsu pointed at his shoulder as he takes off the right part of his shirt.

"Same as Natsu's if you don't mind." Nine said.

Makarov nodded and gave each a red stamp with the Fairy Tail symbol on them, both mother and son look at each other with bright smiles feeling that they are connected more than ever, and that a new chapter in their have just started as Fairy Tail will prove to give them the biggest adventure they can ever hope for.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Makarov shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Today we welcome our two new members, Kokone Dragneel, she likes to be called Nine as well, and her son Natsu Dragneel. They have come all this way to see what is means to be in a guild, so let's show them how we of Fairy Tail live our life to the fullest and never be afraid to show the world your strong spirit! Remember, it's not about showing off who's the best but to show them that you have the stronger hearts for others that will be your strength." Makarov gave a thoughtful speech that moved everyone.

"Now then, let's welcome the newbies with a party!" Makarov declared holding up a big cup of beer.

"YEAH!" The whole guild cheered.

"Hey Elfman, what did we miss?" A girl asked walking up to Elfman as he looks and smiles.

"Mira! Lisanna! You're just in time to welcome the new members who just joined our guild!" Elfman informed his older sister, Mira and his young sister, Lisanna.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lisanna excited.

"I guess that's why everyone is more exciting than usually, so who are the two new members?" Mira asked.

Elfman looks back at the seeing if he can see Natsu and Nine, he managed to spot them through an opening.

"Over there, that's them!" Elfman pointed and his two sisters look to where Elfman is pointing at.

"The pink hair kid I met earlier is Natsu, and the woman with him is his mom, I think she likes to be called Nine for some reason." Elfman informed.

"Oh, they look so happy together and I hope I can be friends with Natsu." Lisanna said.

"He seems like a nice guy so I'm you two would get along, though he did just get in a fight with Gray and Erza stopped them then Nine scared the heck out of Erza." Elfman explained.

"Whoa, whoa, she actually scared Erza? Oh, this I got to hear!" Mira smirked thinking of the many teasing she can on her red hair rival.

Meanwhile, Natsu on his mom's shoulder and Nine holding a cup of beer are laughing together enjoying the party that their new guild is hosting as a way to welcome them.

"Oh man, being in a guild is gonna be the best!" Natsu smiled.

"You bet it will!" Nine agreed.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sorry for not updating much this week, I was visiting my brother and his son/my nephew.**

 **Alright, Natsu and Nine are now officially members of Fairy Tail as their newest magical adventure has started and hope you like seeing Nine scaring the shit out of Erza as it goes to show you that you should never mess with Nine when she's around.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom Witch Meets the Destroying Fairy**

It's been one month since Nine and Natsu joined Fairy Tail and have done many fun stuff together like Natsu being able to hang out with some of the little kids around his age, he seems to be getting along with them well though he and Gray always get into fights and Erza her best to stop them. Of course, she doesn't be forceful as she usually or else she'll face Nine's anger again then there's Mira who always mock Erza because of this and the two get into fights too also because they're rivals as well. Nine is sitting close by seeing Natsu getting along with the others in the guild so far while enjoying a nice drink of her own, she admits that this guild is crazy, but it does have its own charm that make this place feel like home and gotten use to the fighting part.

"Hey mom, want to go on a job today?" Natsu asked as he holds a piece of paper.

"Uh, you got that from the job request board?" Nine asked as she takes the paper. The job about taking down a big worm that's been causing problems for farmers.

"Hmm, dealing with something like doesn't sound much effort, but I guess it would be good exercise to train your magic." Nine agreed to go.

"Awesome!" Natsu excited.

"Just be careful not scare the locals too much like the last job you went on." Wakaba warned.

"Hey, I caught the bandits and got the whole reward money." Nine stated.

"Yeah, and more of it when the mayor paid you not to come to his town again after showing off that crazy magic of yours." Macao reminded her of that.

"I was told that we shouldn't back our magic." Nine muttered before getting up from her sit and finishing her tea.

"Come on, Natsu." Nine walked away to get permission for the request.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lisanna walked up to him.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"I was wondering if I could go with you and your mom on the job?" Lisanna asked.

"Really, you want to see my mom in action!" Natsu surprised a little.

"Yeah, I heard some stories of Nine from the jobs she done in the past month calling her a scary witch, but I just want to see how strong she is." Lisanna explained.

"We'll have to ask my mom if that's okay, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind bringing you along." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, what about your siblings? Are they okay with this?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, Elfman is okay with this though it took some convincing to Mira about letting me go with you guys. Mira said that if anything were to happen to me on your watch then she would sent you to Hell or something like that." Lisanna answered. Natsu look past Lisanna seeing Mira giving him a scary glare that send a little shiver down his spine.

"Hey Natsu, looks like we're good to go." Nine said.

"Hey mom, Lisanna said she wants to come with us on the job. Can she?" Natsu asked as Nine look at Lisanna.

"Hmm, I'm not sure… this job is a little dangerous." Nine said.

"Don't worry, Miss Nine, I can protect with my **Take Over Magic: Animal Soul**." Lisanna transformed into a cat.

"See, if the job is too much I'll go and hide somewhere." Lisanna pointed out that she already thought of this through.

"Okay, you seem like a smart girl. Very well, you can come with us." Nine nodded.

"Thank you, I promise I won't let you down!" Lisanna promised after transforming back to her human form.

 **(Later)**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH?!" Lisanna screamed in her cat form as she runs away from the big worm, they came for though the worm is bigger than the job described as the worm is bigger than a house.

The worm even has razor sharp teeth, which is weird to some as normal worms don't even have teeth.

"Hang on, Lisanna!" Natsu jumped to the side of the big worm.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** Natsu punched a fire-fist to the worm making it stop for a moment enough for Lisanna make her way to Nine.

"Nice job, Natsu, focus your magic on a single point." Nine called out.

"Wow, Natsu is strong!" Lisanna amazed.

"Yeah, I've been helping him with his physical strength to work with his magic. I also think you need some training too and find yourself stronger animal souls." Nine suggested to Lisanna about her magic.

"Yeah, I kinda figure that." Lisanna chuckled.

They heard Natsu screaming a bit as they turn around to see him riding on the back of the big worm as it tries to wiggle its body wildly to get the little pink-haired boy off, but Natsu to keep himself on with a strong grip and his finger being consume in his fire magic.

"I think it's time we finish this. Lisanna, go get Natsu and I'll finish it off." Nine ordered.

"Okay, I'll try my best." Lisanna nodded before transforming into a bird and flew to Natsu.

It was difficult for Lisanna to get Natsu considering how much the big worm is moving, but she manage to grab Natsu's arms with her bird feet and flew away from the big worm.

"Okay, I got him!" Lisanna called out to Nine.

Nine nod and hold out her hand toward the big worm, a magic circle appears under it and chain made of lightning wrapping around the worm to keep it from moving then snaps her fingers to make the lightning chains zap the worm with powerful electric shocks causing the worm to screech in pain for a few seconds until the shock stops. The worm is silent for its dead and the body is burn as well.

"Wow, that was super-amazing!" Lisanna commented.

"It was nothing, now let get this worm to the mayor for the reward and head back." Nine suggested as she uses levitating magic to lift the worm in the air.

"Your mom is really awesome!" Lisanna complimented.

"I know, and some day I'm going to get stronger and beat her in a fight!" Natsu declared.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"I see, so the job went well?" Makarov asked after hearing about the worm job from Nine.

"Yeah, the worm wasn't a big deal, but it was a good workout for Natsu and an experience for Lisanna to improve." Nine said.

"At least there wasn't any damages this time too, we've been getting complains of the damages some of the others do on jobs." Makarov sighed thinking of all the complains and scolding he gets from the Magic Council.

"You know, Nine, you and Natsu have only been in this guild for a month and you've already gotten yourself a reputation of being a strong wizard with powerful magic." Makarov mentioned.

"Really, back in my old world was known for being a strong mage though when I was under the bastards' control, I was under a different name at the time. Being called Phantom." Nine recalled as she clenches her fist.

"Phantom? I think that would be a good name for you, the "Fairy Phantom" or the "Phantom Witch-Fairy" whichever sounds better." Makarov said wanting to cheer Nine up.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I think would be nice to use that name for good." Nine chuckled.

"Master?! Master?!" Macao and Wakaba barged in the office panicking for some reason.

"What's wrong, boys?" Makarov asked.

"It's him, Master. He's finally home, Gildarts is coming back!" Macao reported smiling.

"Oh, he's back! Then we must welcome him home." Makarov excited.

"Wait, who's Gildarts?" Nine confused as she can sense a powerful magic presence coming here.

"Gildart is also a Fairy Tail wizard, but our most powerful wizard and an S-Rank." Makarov answered shocking Nine.

Then they felt something happening outside, Nine and Natsu became utterly shock that the whole city is changing into a giant single road and no one is freaking out over this.

"What the hell happened?" Nine asked.

"Well, you see, Gildarts has a powerful magic that can destroy anything he gets into contact and it's a little hard to control even for him. So, the city was made like this whenever Gildart comes back and he doesn't destroy the buildings." Wakaba explained.

"(A magic that can destroy anything, sounds interesting.)" Nine thought.

"Look, there he is!" A mage pointed at the man walking to them.

He's a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair that is slicked back and a stubbly beard, and dark green eyes. He wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. He also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

The man known as Gildarts walk into the guildhall and look at everyone with a cocky smile.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Gildarts greeted and everyone cheers as they greet the man of the hour.

"Hello Gildarts, welcome home." Makarov greeted as he sits at the bar.

"Hey Master, I finished the job though I got to be honest it was tough." Gildarts said.

"As long as you're well, that's all that matter." Makarov nodded.

"Hey, did the guild get new members while I was gone? I think I see there are some new people here." Gildarts looked around at the mages hanging out.

"Yes, we actually got two new members last month." Makarov informed.

"Nine! Natsu! Come over here and meet Gildarts!" Makarov called out and the two came.

"Hello, you must be Gildarts I heard about just now." Nine greeted.

"Well, hello beautiful, you're certainly a fine pick this season!" Gildarts flirted and suddenly got slap in the face by Nine.

"And now I see you're also a pervert." Nine annoyed.

"Hey, I was just hello." Gildarts winced a bit.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu greeted.

"Oh, well, aren't you young and I can tell you're strong too." Gildarts commented.

"Don't even think about rubbing your pervert on my son." Nine pulled Natsu away from the man.

"Huh, he's your son?" Gildarts surprised.

"Adopted, but still his mom. I'm Nine Dragneel." Nine introduced herself and using Natsu's last name.

"I see, you two must really care for each other. I hope you have a good time here in Fairy Tail." Gildarts said softly and leans a little closer to Nine.

"And… if you feel like having a drink together, alone, I know a good place with great booze." Gildarts winked making Nine getting ticked by this.

"Back off, you perv!" Nine shouted as she summons lightning to strike down at Gildarts who saw this, and the lightning hit him.

Or at least that what she thinks.

To her surprise, the lightning shattered away with Gildarts standing not having a single scratch or tiny burns on him at all with one arm raise up.

"Man, that was some fierce magic you just did." Gildarts commented.

"Whoa, he survived mom's attack?!" Natsu gasped.

"No, he survived… he completely destroyed my spell. A form of destruction magic." Nine figured out.

"You're a smart one. That's right, my magic is known as **Crush Magic** that allows me smashes everything I comes into contact with into pieces. It works pretty well against magic powers as well as on objects too." Gildarts explained.

"I see, and I can tell you have good reaction time otherwise you would have never been able to stop my lightning." Nine commented.

"Well, I have been training myself to become stronger in order to protect what's precious to me like this guild." Gildarts said.

"That's quite a bold claim, I wonder if you can really back it up?" Nine powered her up magic like she did before though a little higher this time as Gildarts also starts to increase his magic power too to show her that he's not all talk.

Their magic powers increasing and clashing toward each other have cause the entire guild to shake like a fierce earthquake as the other guild mages are sweating a lot and shaking in fear as they can feel the insane magic power the two are giving off at the same time and cracks appear around them with tiny pieces of wood from the floor raises up.

"Whoa, I was right that Nine's power would match up to Gildarts!" Wakaba worried.

"AAAAHHH?! If they fight right here and now, the whole guild will be destroyed!" Macao panicked.

"Come on, mom! Show that old man who's boss!" Natsu cheered.

Nine slow starts to raise one hand while Gildarts clenches his fists ready for the fight that's about to happen, their magic auras are also making them look dark except for the red glowing reds from Gildarts and yellow glowing eyes from Nine, as they're about to unleash their power.

"That's enough!" Makarov karate chopped both adults on the head with his enlarge hands stopping them from fighting which stop the shaking and their intense aura.

"Ow!" Nine and Gildarts winced.

"If you two are going to fight, do it outside! I don't want to be Master of a destroyed guildhall, got it?" Makarov shouted in rage at the two.

"Got it?" Nine and Gildarts said at the same time.

"Aw, does that mean we're not gonna get a big fight?" Natsu asked disappointed that he couldn't see his mom fight the strong man.

"Maybe another time, Natsu, right now I think it's time for us for go home for today." Nine said as she pats on Natsu's head.

"Hey Nine, it was really nice to meet a new member of Fairy Tai. I hope we can get along." Gildarts offered his hand of friendship to Nine.

"I'll admit, you're a strong man with a good heart, but you need to work on that pervert side of yours or no woman would ever take you seriously." Nine advised.

"I'll try though there was only one woman in my life, but we divorced since I've always been gone from the guild because of the jobs I do. Even so, I still loved her." Gildarts mentioned about the woman he loved a long time ago.

"Interesting to hear, hope to see you around, Gildarts." Nine walked as Natsu follows her.

"By old guy, hope I get to fight you." Natsu said.

"You know, Master, I think so two are definitely going to make Fairy Tail greater than ever before." Gildarts believed as he sit next to Makarov.

"I was thinking the same thing and considering the power Nine displayed being equal to yours perhaps I could make her an S-Class wizard." Makarov said.

"How about doing that at the S-Class trail, I'm actually curious to see how strong that sexy woman is." Gildarts smirked.

"Yes, I think that would be better." Makarov nodded.

"So, how long are you going to be here this time?" Makarov asked.

"As I said earlier the job was tough as it took me three years to completely, so I think I'll stay around for a month or less." Gildarts answered before their drinks arrive and the two started drinking together.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Nine got to meet the mighty Gildarts the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail and was this close to getting into an epic fight with him until Makarov butted in stopping the fight before it could even start, but don't worry we'll be seeing that soon. Nine is really starting to make herself a little famous within Fairy Tail and later the whole country will know the name of Nine Dragneel, the Phantom Witch of Fairy Tail!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Different Phantom and Wizard Saint Promotion**

" **Fire Dragon Claw"** Natsu unleashed a giant flame arm and picked up three boulders moving them from one side to the another and carefully not to crush them.

"How was that, mom?" Natsu asked his mother and Macao standing next to her.

"Doing great, sweetie! You definitely got it down." Nine said with a smile.

"I got to say, your kid is doing pretty well for these past few weeks." Macao commented.

"Natsu may not be smart most of the time, but he can definitely adapt to some things and come up with ideas that would suit him even in combat." Nine explained.

"I can see that, to think it's only been a year since you two joined our guild." Macao said, counting the days of newcomers joining Fairy Tail.

"14 months to be exact, but yeah, I got to say it's been pretty good being with you guys even we gotten use to the chaotic times like all the fighting." Nine complimented as she watches Natsu practice the flame arm on a few more boulders.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail has always been known to be like that here or on the job elsewhere, it's still our home when we have no where to go and the Master is there to help pick us up." Macao said as he recalls the first time he joined Fairy Tail along with his best friend, Wakaba.

"Hey mom, I moved all the boulders to the other side!" Natsu called out, showing the progress of his training.

"Very good, Natsu. I think you've earn yourself a big lunch." Nine said as Natsu shouts in joy.

"Thanks for your help, Macao. I probably would've taught Natsu something like that, but I wanted some help from an experience guild wizard with the same type of magic." Nine said.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help. Speaking of which, Wakaba got a job for us, so I got to get going." Macao mentioned before walking away waving goodbye to them.

Nine and Natsu went back into the guildhall seeing everyone doing their own thing as always like hanging out while others picking out jobs to earn some money, though there is Nab Lasaro who is known for staring at the request board trying to find a job but could never make up his mind and never took a job as well.

"Hey Nob, stuck on picking a job again?" Nine asked rhetorically.

"Very funny, Nine, I'm just trying to see which one would be good for me to take on." Nob offended.

"I seem to recall that you're good with animals, right?" Nine asked.

"Yeah, it also helps with my **Animal Possession** magic, why?" Nob asked back, then Nine gave him a request paper.

"Here, this job involves some rampaging animals running around some farms. That should be right up your alley." Nine said as she pushes Nob to Makarov at the bar counter much to Nob's protest.

"Oh, finally found a job, Nob?" Makarov asked with one eye open.

"…Yes." Nob sighed, knowing he can't say no to Nine knowing how scary strong she is and went out for the job.

"Thanks again, Nine, that boy certainly has problems when it comes to picking something for himself." Makarov thanked as he drinks his beer.

"I find it strange that a wizard like him doesn't get out much." Nine stated, watching Natsu hanging out with his friends, and butting heads with Gray again who is only in his underwear again.

"Oh, that reminds me." Makarov reached into his pocket and took out a paper handing it to Nine.

"Umm, what's this?" Nine asked.

"It's a letter from the Magic Council." Makarov answered.

The whole guild minus Natsu and Nine gasps upon hearing what their Guild Master just said.

"What's everyone so worry about?" Natsu confused.

"Even though we're still too young to know all this, but we know enough that the Magic Council is like the big shots in Fiore making some rules for the guilds and all." Gray explained.

"They also sent out warnings to any guilds who causes trouble and if they don't listen to them, the guild is disbanded and some wizards who don't like to listen to the Magic Council gets sentences to jail." Mira added.

"Jail? You don't think my mom is going to jail?!" Natsu worried.

"Don't worry, Natsu, we all know your mom is very strong." Lisanna patted Natsu on the back.

"And she doesn't cause as much trouble as anyone in the guild either." Erza mentioned.

"Like how you were with the barker last week." Cana giggled, making Erza blush.

"It was his fault for forgetting the strawberries in my cake!" Erza snapped.

"I'm sure the Magic Council is just wondering about Nine and all the cool things she did during jobs." Elfman pointed out.

"Although I do remember this one time that Nine got extremely mad and blew up someone's house." Mira recalled.

"Oh yeah, it was with that fat rich man with the weird laugh. Mom told me her maid almost crushed her and the fat man didn't even care, so she taught him a lesson he'll never forget." Natsu explained.

"A lesson I learned the hard upon first meeting." Erza said, shaking in fear as she remembers how Nine was scary.

Natsu decided to head toward his mom with the others behind him to speak to her about the letter.

"Mom, please tell me you're not going to jail!" Natsu asked hugging her leg.

"What? Who said I'm going to jail?" Nine confused.

"We were just telling Natsu about the Magic Council." Lisanna said.

"I see, well, don't you worry about that." Nine winked.

"The Magic Council wishes to see Nine in person as she has been granted the titled of Wizard Saint." Makarov announced much to everyone's shock.

"No way, Nine is becoming a Wizard Saint! Just like the Master."

"This is huge, now we got two Wizard Saints in Fairy Tail!"

"Awesome, my mom is a Wizard Saint now!" Natsu cheered.

"But you have no idea what a Wizard Saint is, do you?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope." Natsu answered quickly.

"To put is simply for you. The Ten Wizard Saints are ten of the strongest wizards in the empire Ishgar continent. Members of the Ten Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm"." Makarov explained.

"Wow, strong wizards! I want to fight them!" Natsu excited as everyone laughs.

"Yeah, good luck getting flat into a pancake, flame-brain." Gray smirked.

'What was that, icy-panties?" Natsu snapped.

"You heard me!" Gray angered as they butted their heads at each other, then Erza quickly separate them less forcibly than she usually does.

"No fighting in the guildhall, you two." Erza glared at them making them flinch.

"Yes, Erza!" Natsu and Gray nodded rapidly.

"I would not recommend fighting them, Natsu because each one is stronger than the last up to the top and I happen to be one of them." Makarov bragged.

"Really? That's so cool!" Natsu impressed.

"Each Wizard Saints are ranked by their magic powers and skills. I happen to be rank 6th as the sixth strongest wizards in the country." Makarov mentioned.

"If you're the sixth strongest, then who's the number one strongest?" Natsu asked curious.

"The strongest Wizard Saint to have ever lived is known as God Serena, his magic power is truly tremendous wielding different types of magic and I guess you could say he's similar to you, Natsu." Makarov said, confusing the fire dragon boy.

"It says here that they want to meet me tomorrow to conform my ranking and for you to come along to make sure I don't cause any trouble, Master." Nine informed.

"I see, that would also mean the other Wizard Saints are going to be there too." Makarov nodded.

"Whoa, all the Wizard Saints are going to be there!" Natsu excited.

"Probably not all of them, most have their own agendas when it comes to their guild including God Serena who just does whatever he wants." Makarov mentioned.

"Well, then I better get myself ready for tomorrow." Nine said walking away with Natsu behind as he says goodbye to his friends.

Makarov continue his drinking and Laxus sat next to him.

"You would think those old geezers would've notices her sooner than this." Laxu commented as he drinks his soda.

"They wanted to see more of Nine's power before making that decision which I can imagine wasn't easy consider they wanted to make Gildarts a Wizard Saint years ago." Makarov recalled.

"Yeah, he turned that offer down immediately and said it would be a hassle to him." Laxus chuckled and his expression went to a little serious look.

"You know, there may be a chance that Joes will be there too." Laxus said.

"I know, I'll make sure that fool doesn't try anything troubling that he and his guild has been for us in years." Makarov hoped things will go smoothly.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Natsu shouted as he, Nine, and Makarov are standing in front of the Magic Council building. Makarov is also wearing his white and pale-yellow coat with the Wizard Saint medallion which he told Nine that it's a symbol of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"I've seen bigger buildings." Nine shrugged.

"Come now, we must not keep everyone waiting." Makarov walked a little ahead as the mother and son follow him.

They walk through the hallway while Nine and Natsu are curious when they see some men with frog heads walking by making almost laugh even though Makarov explain to them that these frog men are part of the Magic Council soldiers, but he also think they look silly too.

"Hello, you're Makarov is Fairy Tail, correct?" A man asked.

He's a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, a shiny bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. His clothes initially mirrored those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resembled Inuit garb; his chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. On his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of a reptile. Around his waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part and simple decorations reminiscent of Fleur-de-lis above them. The loincloth was fur-lined, something which matched the design of his boots, almost completely composed of fur.

"Aw, you must be Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale." Makarov recognized the man.

"I am, it's an honor to meet a fellow Wizard Saint such as yourself, and you must be the newest one." Jura said to Nine.

"That's me, I'm Konoe Dragneel, but I mostly go by Nine and this is my son, Natsu." Nine introduced himself and Natsu.

"Hey bald guy, let's fight!" Natsu grinned and hit in the head by Nine.

"Natsu, behave! Sorry about that, he tends to like fighting, a lot." Nine apologized.

"It's not a problem, it just nice to see young generations with so much spirit in them." Jura stated.

"Yes, but we also must discipline the children if they don't want to get thrown in jail."

"I see you're here as well, Jose Porla." Makarov said in a low tone as they turn to another man walking to them.

"Long time no see, old Makarov." Jose greeted sinisterly.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, dark red hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. He wears a long blue coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder. the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. He has the Wizard Saint's medallion on the neck collar, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of him, Jose did not sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines.

"Hey old man, who's the weird-looking vampire?" Natsu asked.

"I am NOT a vampire!" Jose yelled, then calm himself down.

"Anyway, some little birdies told me about this woman who joined your guild a year ago has been selected to become a Wizard Saint. So, I came here to see this for myself." Jose creepy looked at Nine thought she isn't faze by the weird stare.

"Yeah, that's me and who the heck are you suppose to be?" Nine asked annoy of this guy already.

"As Makarov just said, my name is Jose Porla and I'm the Guild Master of the guild that surpasses Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord." Jose introduced himself with a smirk.

"Hey, what'd you going on about being better than Fairy Tail?" Natsu angered.

"In a short explanation, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have been in rivalry with each other probably since the founding of both guilds though we never really gone to war with each other." Makarov explained.

"Uh, why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because if both guilds go to war then they would get in major trouble with the Magic Council and may get disbanded." Nine answered as she learned of this sometime ago.

"Heh, not that you little fairies would ever stand a chance against my guild for we have more power and everybody in Fiore knows it." Jose chuckled.

"Really, I think you got yourself a screw lose as you haven't heard… that I'm the Phantom Fairy." Nine revealed with her eyes glowing.

"Oh yes, I heard of you and it irate me that you're using the name "Phantom" sounding like Makarov and I are friends." Jose angered as he clutches his fists.

"Then you definitely won't like this." Nine smirked and powers up her magic energy causing everything around her to tremble.

Natsu and Makarov were unfazed already knowing her amazing power, Jura on the other hand shaking in fear from the shock of feeling Nine's power that he could almost faint from this, Jose is more shocked of all as his eyes tremble in fear and sweating like bullets almost like the woman is some sort of demon.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Missy." An old man said getting Nine to stop powering up.

"Yajima, glad to see you're still doing well." Makarov smiled of seeing his old friend.

"Same to you, Makarov. Now, let's go inside to welcome Nine into the Ten Wizard Saint." Yajima gestured everyone to enter the room.

The room is large and round with other people inside most elders and few are young as Yajima stands with them.

"Konoe Dragneel, also known as Nine the Phantom Fairy. You are here to receive the honor of becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints which I'm sure you know it's no easy feat. We wanted to measure your power level, but it seems you already gave us that from outside." Gran Doma mentioned.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nine apologized chuckles and Makarov becomes worry.

"We'll let it slide this time." Gran Doma said, Makarov sighs in relief.

"And so, we, the Magic Council, hereby give you the rank of fifth, right under the Four Gods of Ishgar. Congratulations." Gran Doma revealed as the other Council members clap for Nine along with Jura, and Makarov while Natsu cheers for her.

"The Four Gods of Ishgar?" Natsu wondered.

"They're the four strongest wizards in Ishgar as I told you about God Serena being rank 1." Makarov explained as the Wizard Saint medallion floats into Nine's hand.

"Number 5, huh? Not bad." Nine smiled and see Natsu running up to her. She catches him in her arms, and they cheer together.

"(Damn it, to think she would such huge magic power, with her round it'll be harder to crush Fairy Tail and prove that Phantom Lord is the strongest!)" Jose thought angered.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Nine has earned herself the rank of becoming the 5** **th** **Strongest Wizard in the entire continent of Ishgar, she also got meet other Wizard Saints like Jura and made that Phantom creep Jose piss his pants after showing off her awesome witch power. Let see how Jose will try to make his guild better with Nine being stronger than him.**

 **Next chapter, Nine and Natsu will meet a new friend and a little time skip too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joyfully Spirit Girl and Watery Girls**

"PREPARE TO EAT MY DUST! ERZA!" Mira screamed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL TASTING DEFEAT!" Erza shouted back.

The two fierce rivals charge at each other with their fists flying cross each other and they hit their targets' cheeks, the force of their punches makes them stumble back a little but they would back down as they continue punching each other without even blocking each other's attacks.

The scene shows that Mira and Erza are fighting outside the guildhall with Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana watching the fight go on.

"I never get tired of seeing those two fights like that." Natsu said.

"Even though I'm scared of them when they get angry, I have to agree with you on admiring their strength." Gray admitted.

"So, what are they fighting for this time?" Cana asked the two young Strauss siblings.

"Well, you see I got this new shirt for big sis because I thought she could use a new style as we get older." Elfman explained, showing the shirt that is white with a demonic fist on the back and a dark blue eye on the left up close to the neck.

"Wow, that looks cool." Natsu complimented.

"Thanks, I saved up some money we earned during some small jobs and got it." Elfman smiled, remembering how Mira like the shirt.

"Yeah, Mira wore it to show it off to everyone, but then Erza came in accidently spilling her strawberry cake on the shirt and applue juice." Lisanna pointed the stain on the shirt.

"And then they started fighting as Mira wanted revenge for that." Gray figured out the rest.

"Yep, I know those two really care for each other even though they won't say it out loud, but I think this rivalry is getting out of hand." Lisanna worried.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, it's not like they're going to kill each other." Natsu assured.

"Yeah, you might be right." Lisanna agreed.

Erza and Mira are still fighting as the demon takeover girl push Erza down to the sand and throwing some punches across her cheeks, but Erza quickly grab on arm before uppercut Mira's chin making her lose balance for the scarlet hair girl to push her rival down.

"I see you kids are enjoying the show." Nine said as she walks up to them.

"Hey mom, got a job today?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, it's about escorting a rich businessman and his daughter while protecting them from bandits that have been a hassle to the guy for a few weeks now." Nine explained about the job.

"Mind if I come along with you two? I need some more practice about taking jobs and all." Cana asked.

"Sure, I don't why"

"HAVE SOME SAND IN YOUR EYES!" Mira kicked the sand from her feet so hard, it crashes on Nine's face causing her, Erza, and the other kids to gasp.

Nine wipe the sand off her face and spit some that got in her mouth, she glares at Erza and Mira making their spines shiver in fear.

"You guys like playing with the sand so much, then you should play 'In' it." Nine used her wind magic to gather the sand around Erza and Mira trapping their bodies in a big lump with only the heads sticking out.

"Damn it, I can't move! This is all your fault, you devil witch!" Erza angered.

"Me? None of this wouldn't have happen if you didn't ruined my new shirt!" Mira snapped as they started arguing.

"Come on, it's time we get going." Nine said as she walks away.

"Good luck digging your way out of there." Natsu waved goodbye to Erza and Mira.

"Hey, wait for me." Cana said as she runs to them a little.

"Natsu, I want to go with you!" A fly blue cat with wings called out.

"Sure, I would never leave you behind, Happy." Natsu grinned.

 **(Later)**

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Nasu gasped at the big mansion as Happy is lost for words.

"Yeah, sure is bigger than any houses back at Magnolia." Nine agreed.

"And this escorting job is about 250,000 Jewel, pretty good pay you picked out." Cana commented.

"Well, let get this over with." Nina knocked on the door and a few seconds later, a maid came opening it.

"Yes, can I help you?" The maid asked.

"Yes, we came to see the man who made the request about the escorting." Nine said.

"Oh yes, please wait a moment I inform Mister Heartfilia." The Maid said and closes the door.

A couple of minutes later, the three Fairy Tails are sitting on a couch across the man who is their client.

This man is Jude Heartfilia. He is a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he has a penchant for wearing rather expensive tailored suits.

"I'm glad to see my request has been accepted, the bandits who has been bad for my business and I need some protection just for a little bit." Jude explained.

"Well then, Fairy Tail will be sure to make those bandits regret ever becoming one once we're through with them." Nine said.

"I can tell you're a strong wizard from what I heard about Nine the Phantom Fairy and a Wizard Saint too. Though I'm concern about the children and cat you brought here." Jude said, not please when seeing Natsu and Cana.

"What was that? Are you calling me weak?" Natsu angered igniting fire on his fists.

"Easy, Natsu, he is just a little surprise about you two being here." Nine stopped Natsu from doing anything stupid, he sat back up and dispelling the flaming fists but still kept his angry face.

"These kids are here because they're a little tougher than most kids and wanting some experience when they're old enough to take on jobs on their own." Nine explained.

"I see, now about the bandits. They like to sneak into the trees probably using **Camouflage Magic** and wield dagger that they throw." Jude mentioned what the bandits are.

"So, we're dealing with a bunch of sneaky thieves. I think we can handle them no problem." Cana believed.

"There is also protecting my daughter Lucy, she wants to come sees what the other town is like." Jude added.

"Don't worry, you and your daughter won't be bothered by the bandits anymore." Nine guaranteed.

"I'm please to hear that, now we must be on our way now." Jude said and ordered a servant to go get Lucy.

"Aw yeah, time to kick some tree dudes butt!" Natsu excited.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy cheered.

They are now riding a carriage with Nine and Natsu sitting on the driver sit and with a young girl who is Lucy Heartfilia while Cana is sitting inside looking at her cards to see when the bandits will show up.

"So, your name is Lucy, I'm Natsu Dragneel and that's my mom." Natsu introduced himself and Nine.

"And I'm Happy." Happy greeted.

"Nice to meet you, it's really exciting meeting wizards like you guys." Lucy said.

"Sounds like you're a fan." Nine commented.

"Yeah, my mommy used to tell how wizards are amazing with their magic and going on big adventures with friends traveling the world." Lucy bragged.

"Well, your mom sounds okay in my book, I wish just we could meet her before we left." Natsu said and Lucy became sad looking down a bit.

"Uh, is something wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I think we didn't see her mom is because she's not around anymore." Nine said with some sadness in her eyes. Natsu was confuses at first until he understands what she meant.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Natsu apologized.

"It's fine, it's been a few years since my mommy passed away and my dad has been… well, let just say he hasn't been very nice." Lucy explained sadly, still remembering the cold looks Jude gives her sometimes.

"I can understand that, losing the ones you love can break you spirit more than you realize and can change a person of how they use to be." Nine concurred as she remembers how she was dark for the lost of her younger sister and nearly tried to destroy her old world.

Natsu saw the sad look on his adopted mom's face, it reminds him of how his dragon father disappeared on him three years ago and met her on that

"Don't worry, you got me now! And you got me too, Lucy because we're friends! Besides, just because you lost something doesn't mean it's the end of the word." Natsu smiled cheering up the two.

Nine realize she was being sad and chuckles that her adopted son is giving her a little lecture.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Nine nodded.

"Really? Are we really friends?" Lucy asked shock.

"Of course, we are! I can tell you're a good person and I think you're cool!" Natsu complimented making Lucy blush.

"Yeah, that means we can play together and have fun like never before!" Happy nodded.

"Wow, th-thank you." Lucy stuttered.

"(Oh boy, I think Natsu just made a girl fall for him.)" Nine thought chuckled.

Then her eyes glares as she heard branches and leaves shaking in the trees.

"Natsu, stay close to Lucy." Nine ordered as she stop the horses.

"Just as my prediction foresaw, the bandits are here." Cana said as Jude look worry.

Nine start sensing the bandits about ten of them, thinking about exposing them with a little **Light Magic** to cancel their camouflage revealing to be men wearing very dark green and black clothing.

"What the fuck?" Bandit 7 confused.

"That woman is canceling out our magic." Bandit 3 pointed out.

"Sorry about that, I just though I get to see the look on your faces when we beat you to a pulp." Nine smirked.

"Watch and learn, Lucy. You're about to see how Fairy Tail kick butt!" Happy said.

"Get them!" Bandit 1 shouted as they charge at the carriage.

" **Fire Dragon Roar"** Natsu unleashed a large breath attack taking down three of the bandits easily.

" **Gaia Raise"** Nine stomped her feet on the ground and bring five pillars of rocks that launched the bandits into the air.

" **Gal Slam"** Nine waved her hand down fast bringing the wind to blow on the five bandits to slam them down to the ground.

" **Card Magic: Thunderbolt's Fate"** Cana zapped the last two with lightning shock them unconscious.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Lucy amazed as her eyes sparkle.

"My word, you took them out quickly and swiftly." Jude commented.

"Although, I think the fire boy might have overdone it a bit." Jude pointed at the burning trees.

"Don't worry, that happens sometimes when he gets too excited." Nine said as she snaps her finger and large bubble of water appears as it pops letting rain come down putting out the fire.

"Yeah, Natsu is known to burning everything down in mission if his mom isn't around." Happy nodded with a shrug.

"Hey, I be careful… mostly." Natsu snapped.

"Anyway, let's get to the town." Nine said.

 **(Later)**

"Thank you for your help, once I finish business here and get back, I'll give you the reward." Jude promised as he went to the meeting.

"So boring, why is it raining all the sudden?" Natsu winced.

"It's so weird, it was clear and sunny before coming here." Lucy wondered.

"This weather isn't naturally; I'm sensing it's done by someone." Nine theorized.

"You mean someone is making the rain, but why?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe someone doesn't want to get blind by the sun." Happy guessed.

"That's only when you stare at it too much." Cana said.

"While we wait for Jude, let's go find our mysterious rain maker." Nine said as they walk out of the building and put up a forcefield above them.

They walk around for a little while until they spotted a group of kids throwing some rocks at a girl who is sitting by a tree.

"Hey, where are those kids picking on her." Happy asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." Natsu said mad and ran at them despite Nine telling to stop.

"Take this!" Natsu smacked the bullies away with a flaming punching.

"Ow, that's the big idea." One of the kids asked in pain.

"You guys were being mean to this girl. I don't like bullies very much." Natsu growled.

"Hey, it's not our fault this girl keeps making rain wherever she goes." The other kid said.

"I see, so you're the one making the rain." Nine walked up to the little blue hair girl and kneels close to her.

"That's pretty impressive, not many can change the weather with their magic alone. Amazing even." Nine complimented.

"You.. you think I'm amazing?" The blue hair girl asked shock.

"Yeah, you must have incredible magic power over water though I also think you're lacking in control of your magic since it's tie to your emotions." Nine stated.

"My emotions, I guess I'm always sad because the other kids make fun of me." The blue hair girl said, hugging her teru teru bozu doll.

"Yeah, it's all the girls'" Natsu fired a fire breath at the bullies shutting them up.

"Shut up and get lost." Natsu scared the bullies away.

"Thank you, Natsu." Nine said and turns back to the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Juvia, Juvia Lockser." Juvia answered.

"Juvia, you don't always has to be sad about your magic. You have an incredible gift that you can do many great things, and with enough training you can be a wizard who is loved by all." Nine said.

"Really?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, let me show you." Nine said as she stands up and look up at the sky.

" **Mighty Wind break away that Blocks My Way: Sylph Howl"** Nine chanted and a hand-size ball of wind is shot up to the sky.

A few seconds later the ball of wind exploded creating powerful winds that blew away the clouds that was covering some part of the town, letting the sunshine out.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Lucy cheered.

"Her magic really is amazing." Cana said.

Juvia is at a lost for words of seeing one women doing such an amazing feat like blowing away the clouds, but the most amazing thing of all is seeing the sun for the first time in her life feeling the warmth embrace.

"It's so beautiful." Juvia said.

"You have great potential, when you're older you can control your and look at the sun every day." Nine believed, giving Juiva new confident in herself.

"Yes, Juvia will get stronger to control my magic! Thank you!" Juvia said in a third person.

"Oh hey, I just thought of something." Lucy said as she pulls out a golden key.

" **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius"** Lucy chanted as she put the key in a puddle and came out a Celestial Spirit.

Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also has an urn. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"WOOW!" Natsu, Juvia, and Cana said.

"Guys meet Aquarius. The coolest Celestial Spirit and Mermaid you'll ever meet!" Lucy introduced.

"You little brat." Aquarius glared making Lucy scared.

"You summoned me from a puddle, do I look like a tiny fish?" Aquarius angered.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show my friends my Celestial Magic." Lucy apologized.

"A mermaid, I never liked seafood." Nine said.

"Oh please, you probably got scared of fishes as a baby." Aquarius insulted.

"Hey! I could make you into grilled fish if you like." Nine snapped.

"Oh yeah, I dare you!" Aquarius angered as they butted heads.

The fight nearly had Aquarius flooded everyone if Lucy hasn't closed the gate, but they still had a good day because Fairy Tail made two new friends.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all like seeing another time skip as Natsu got to meet both Lucy and Juvia who was inspired by Nine to work hard on controlling her water magic, meeting them was fated that Natsu and Nine will see those girls again in the near future. Now the next chapter will be the start of the main timeline.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
